Don't Stop Dancing
by Draquete Ackles Felton
Summary: Algum tempo passou e Kurt ainda estava no chão, chorando. Afinal, não tinha como pedir ajuda e aquela humilhação era tanta que não estava acreditando. - Prólogo on. Futura PuckKurt - slash.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer; **Glee e seus personagens não me pertencem, embora ganhar um Kurt de presente não seria nada ruim.

**N/A: **Dedico esta fic à Hiei-and-Shino [porque eu viciei ela em PuckKurt e a gente ainda vai casar 8D] e à Narcisa Le Fay [porque ela sempre me dá apoio com minhas ideias de fics loucas]. Amo vocês.

**Don't stop dancing**

**Prólogo.**

Demorou-se aquele dia para poder passar pelo campo de futebol ao final do treino para ver Finn e conversar um pouco com ele. No entanto, quando viu os garotos indo juntos ao vestuário, não avistou Finn, ou qualquer outros dos Gleeks. Aquilo era estranho, então decidiu se aproximar um pouco.

Quando os jogadores o viram, já começaram a insultará-lo. Kurt, no entanto, seguiu em frente, os ignorando. E os jogadores notaram que ele estava os ignorando. Eles se entreolharam e foram atrás do menor, e dois deles o pegaram um de cada lado. E assim eles o levaram para dentro do vestuário.

"Me soltem! Vocês vão estragar essa blusa!" O garoto quase gritou, tentando ajeitar a blusa a todo custo.

"Acredite, não será só a blusa que iremos estragar." Kurt parou de supetão, perguntando-se o que aquilo significava.

Em questão de segundos, toda sua roupa foi tirada e seus pulsos foram amarrados juntos em suas costas, o impedindo de movimentar as mãos.

"O que..." Ele foi cortado pelas várias mãos pesadas e rudes dos jogadores que começaram a percorrer seu corpo. Alguém colocou sua encharpe em sua boca e amarrou atrás de sua cabeça para que ele não pudesse falar.

"Ele até parece uma garota..." Um deles falou.

"Mas não precisam ir aos poucos com ele." Outro falou e sua frase foi seguida por risadas.

Kurt foi colocado de quatro no chão do vestuário e alguém que ele não viu quem era entrou nele com força. Arregalou os olhos e gritou de dor. Não estava preparado para aquilo e foi um choque e tanto quando aconteceu. Lágrimas começaram a escorrer de seus olhos - tanto pela dor quanto pelo que estava acontecendo.

Todos os jogadores tiveram sua participação especial e, ao final de tudo, deixaram Kurt deitado no chão do vestuário, nu, coberto de esperma e com o encharpe na boca e com as mãos amarradas as costas.

Algum tempo passou e Kurt ainda estava no chão, chorando. Afinal, não tinha como pedir ajuda e aquela humilhação era tanta que não estava acreditando.

A porta do vestuário foi aberta e isso fez com que o garoto se encolhesse, achando que era algum dos jogadores novamente. Contudo, quando a voz soou pelo vestuário, fechou os olhos. Sentia vergonha, muita vergonha.

"Kurt?!" Finn havia acabado de entrar e se aproximou do menor, tirando a encharpe de sua boca. "O que aconteceu, Kurt?" E embora ele conseguisse ver o que haviam feito, simplesmente não podia acreditar. "Quem lhe fez isso?"

O menor virava cada vez mais o rosto para não ter que encarar o garoto. Por que ele estava ali? Será que os outros jogadores haviam mandado ele ir lá só para que assim Kurt se sentisse ainda mais humilhado.

"Eu... Eu vou chamar alguém." Finn fez menção de levantar-se, mas Kurt quase gritou.

"Não! Não, Finn. Apenas... Apenas solte minhas mãos... E eu vou embora." O menor sentia-se cada vez mais envergonhado e não conseguia olhar fundo nos olhos do outro.

"Eu ajudo você a tomar um banho e o levo para casa, Kurt." Ele levantou a cabeça, olhando fundo nos olhos do maior, sem acreditar que ele estava lhe oferecendo ajuda.

Finn desamarrou os pulsos do menor e depois o ajudou a se levantar. E quando o viu por inteiro, arregalou os olhos, um tanto assustado.

"Kurt, você está sangrando!" Finn apontou para as coxas do menos que tinha sangue seco ali.

"Está tudo bem..." Kurt virou-se de costas, não querendo olhar para o maior, porém isso só resultou no maior o colocando debaixo de um chuveiro e começando a esfregar as coxas do garoto.

O menor gemeu de dor. Todo seu corpo doía, e não queria que Finn o tocasse, mas estava precisando de alguém para de apoiar.

"Finn..."

"Desculpe se estou te machucando..." Ele parou instantaneamente de limpar o menor.

"Não é isso." Com essa frase, o maior voltou a limpá-lo. "Não conte isso a ninguém, por favor?"

"Mas, Kurt, você precisa contar o que aconteceu..." Ele parou por um tempo. "Quem fez isso?"

O menor olhou para Finn, ainda com os olhos cheios de lágrimas "Os jogadores de futebol... Menos os gleeks."

Isso pareceu assustar o maior. Kurt já sabia que ele ficaria dessa forma, afinal, eram companheiros de time. E, infelizmente, Finn era um pouco cego quanto a algumas coisas e não conseguia ver que os jogadores eram maus de caráter.

Depois de Finn limpar o menor inteiro – já que Kurt simplesmente não tinha força de vontade para tal –, Finn o ajudou a se vestir e o levou em casa.

"Se precisar de alguma coisa, não hesite em chamar." O maior estava um pouco sem graça pela situação e se sentia culpado pelo que os companheiros de time fizeram. "E desculpe..." Isso fez Kurt parar na frente da porta de casa e olhá-lo, sem entender. "Quinn passou mal e eu fui correndo ver como ela estava. Aconteceu dos outros gleeks irem comigo. Se eu estivesse junto aos outros jogadores, isso não teria acontecido."

Kurt deu um sorriso cheio de dor e agradeceu Finn. Logo depois entrou em casa, avisando o pai que chegara, e foi direto para o quarto – e trancou-se lá.


	2. Capítulo Um

**Disclaimer; **Glee e seus personagens não me pertencem, embora eu fique SUUUPER feliz em ganhar um Chris Colfer de presente.

**N/A: **Dedico esta fic à Hiei-and-Shino [porque eu viciei ela em PuckKurt e a gente ainda vai casar 8D] e à Narcisa Le Fay [porque ela sempre me dá apoio com minhas ideias de fics loucas]. Amo vocês.

**Don't stop dancing**

**Capítulo Um.**

A semana se passou tranquilamente, tirando o fato de Finn estar quase vinte e quatro horas com Kurt. Todos estranharam, afinal, ambos chegavam juntos e nas trocas de aulas Finn esperava Kurt para poder levá-lo para as outras classes. Até que na sexta feita, Rachel não se agüentou e abordou Finn antes que ele chegasse à sala que Kurt acabara de ter aula.

"Você é gay, Finn?" Foi direto ao assunto. "Quer dizer, não que eu me importe. Você sabe que meus dois pais são gays, mas você está namorando o Kurt? Sabe, todos estão comentando e, pelo bem da sua reputação, acho melhor você parar de ficar o tempo todo com ele caso você não seja gay."

"Ah..." Finn começou, sem saber o que dizer. "Não estamos juntos e eu não sou gay..." Parou para pensar um pouco, no entanto seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por outra voz.

"Eu apenas estou o ajudando com algumas coisas, Rachel. Finn e eu não somos mais que bons amigos." A garota virou para Kurt, franzindo o cenho. "Mas eu concordo, não é agradável eu ficar andando com Finn. Talvez seja melhor você não se preocupar tanto, Finn." Essa última frase foi dirigida ao maior, que assentiu.

Kurt se foi, deixando Rachel e Finn sozinhos. Os dois olhavam para as costas de Kurt – Rachel por não entender o que aquela última frase significava e Finn por saber exatamente o que aquilo significava.

O fim de semana chegou e Kurt não queria ir ao shopping com Mercedes – o que fez a garota achá-lo ainda mais estranho, sendo que aquela semana toda, o garoto estava tratando todos com mais sarcasmo que o normal.

"Eu vou para a sua casa então." Foi o que a garota falou naquela manhã. Kurt achou melhor não contestar, pois sabia que seria ainda mais estranho.

Quando a garota chegou, ambos ficaram no quarto de Kurt, jogando conversa fora. Porém, quando Mercedes falava algo engraçado, o garoto apenas dava um pequeno sorriso. Depois de um tempo isso começou a irritar Mercedes, que virou-se para ele pouco antes de subirem para prepararem o almoço.

"White boy, o que aconteceu com você? Primeiro você e Finn não se desgrudam – e se você estivesse bem, tenho certeza que estaria surtando comigo sobre o tempo que passam juntos. Segundo, você tem tratado todos muito mal – e todos têm notado isso. Terceiro, você não dá mais risada – como costumava dar."

Kurt desviou o olhar. Por mais que Mercedes fosse sua amiga, simplesmente não podia contar a ela o que acontecera. Era muita vergonha, muito ódio, muita tristeza para compartilhar.

"Sério, Kurt... Eu estou preocupada." Os olhos de Kurt encheram-se de lágrimas e ele voltou o olhar para a amiga. "O que foi, Kurt?" A voz dela não passava de um sussurro e ela puxou o garoto para um abraço.

"Desculpe-me por não ter falado antes, Cedes..." E então ele contou o que aconteceu – obviamente, sem muitos detalhes, pois além de sua vergonha, ele podia ver que Mercedes estava muito incomodada com aquele assunto.

"Kurt, temos que contar ao diretor!" Ela falou quando o garoto terminou de contar.

"Não! Mercedes! De jeito nenhum! Por favor, não conte a ninguém! Muito menos ao meu pai! Por favor." Kurt estava visivelmente desesperado e a garota apenas o abraçou mais forte, prometendo que não contaria a ninguém.

O resto do final de semana passou-se demorada, porém nda demais aconteceu. Quando segunda-feira chegou, Kurt sentiu um arrepio percorrer por sua espinha – afinal, estava finalmente indo para a escola sozinho. Assim que chegou, no entanto, Mercedes o estava esperando na entrada da escola para poder acompanhar o amigo.

Ninguém mexeu com ele, uma vez que ele tinha Mercedes ao seu lado, fofocando sobre algo qualquer que não havia prestado atenção. O resto do dia transcorreu bem e calmo, mesmo quando estava sozinho.

Por alguma razão que não conseguia decifrar, Kurt estava ansioso pelo ensaio de Glee, e quando este chegou, foi um dos primeiros a chegar na sala. Aos poucos a sala foi sendo preenchida pelos integrantes do grupo, e quando finalmente todos estavam lá, Senhor Schuester pronunciou-se.

"Estava pensando em fazer algo diferente, então que tal fazermos que nem a última vez e vocês competem entre si? Eu estava pensando em duetos." Os alunos começaram a sussurrar uns com os outros, até que o professor teve que chamar a atenção deles. "As duplas serão determinadas pelo destino e vocês terão um mês para treinarem. Eu quero ver uma boa música, uma boa apresentação e até um bom figurino."

O professor sorriu, enquanto pegava o "chapéu do destino" e tirava um primeiro nome de dentro dele, todos prenderam a respiração, ansiosos.

"Artie." O garoto foi até ele e tirou outro papel de dentro do chapéu, lendo em voz alta.

"Brittany" A loira acenou para o garoto e Schue pegou outro papel de dentro do chapéu.

"Santana." A garota foi até a frente e pegou o papel dizendo em voz alta.

"Matt."

E assim continuou. Puck pegou Kurt, Mercedes pegou Mike, Quinn pegou Finn e Tina pegou Rachel. Assim que os pares foram divididos, Schue voltou a falar e, enquanto isso, Mercedes cutucou Kurt que não havia prestado atenção no sorteio.

"Você tirou o Puck." O garoto ficou mais branco que o normal e arregalou os olhos, olhando para o outro garoto que prestava atenção ao que o professor dizia. Isso foi o suficiente para voltar a atenção para o Senhor Schuester.

"Então, como dei a vocês um mês de preparação para essa disputa entre duplas, eu também estava pensando em ensaiarmos algumas músicas, como, por exemplo, está daqui."

E falando isso, o professor deu a cada adolescente uma folha de papel com uma música escrita. Kurt levantou a cabeça de volta para o mais velho, assim que viu o nome da música e quem cantava.

"Eu _preciso _cantar o refrão!" O garoto estava determinado, o que fez o professor sorrir para ele e dizer que tudo bem, o refrão era dele.

Eles começaram a treinar, mas muitos ali não conheciam aquela música, ou simplesmente tinham dificuldade em alcançar um tom mais fino. Sem contar quando não começavam a cantar ao mesmo tempo e a música se perdia. No final, Kurt não conseguiu nem ao menos chegar no refrão da música, o que o deixou um pouco frustrado.

Ao final do ensaio, Kurt foi direto até o professor falar com ele sobre sua dupla e, coincidentemente ou não, Puck e Finn também ficaram lá.

"Não tem como mudar a gente?" O menor perguntou, com um olhar de piedade, porém, antes que o professor respondesse, Finn falou.

"É, quero dizer, Puck é o maior garanhão da escola, talvez fosse melhor ele cantar com uma garota." Schue sorriu para seus alunos e pacientemente lhes falou.

"Desculpe, mas é o destino. E vocês não precisam cantar uma música romântica, nem nada do gênero. Só precisa ser um dueto." Os garotos assentiram, saindo da sala.

Kurt ia seguir para o estacionamento quando uma mão forte o segurou pelo ombro. Sentiu o corpo retesar, e, de olhos arregalados, virou-se para ver quem era, avistando Puck.

"Ei, não acha melhor marcarmos algum dia para começarmos a ver isso? Eu não estou com saco de ver tudo de última hora e você brigar comigo, dizendo que a culpa é minha." Kurt ia responder a altura, mas pensou bem. Ele provavelmente insinuaria que a culpa era do outro, então não teve razões para brigar com ele ali.

No entanto, antes de responder, viu que Finn estava a alguns passos atrás de Puck, vendo se o amigo faria algo ou não – e, aparentemente, Puck nem havia notado a presença do amigo.

"Aqui está meu número." Disse enquanto anotava o número num pedaço qualquer de papel e entregou para o maior. "Ligue mais tarde para combinarmos algo." E soltou-se do maior, indo para o estacionamento.

Foi para casa, sem realmente acreditar que o outro garoto o ligaria enquanto ouvia a música que o Glee começara a praticar e cantava junto, treinando principalmente sua parte. Quando decidiu fazer sua lição, seu celular começou a tocar a música 'Bad Romance' da Lady Gaga.

Olhou fixamente para o número desconhecido na tela e, sem mais delongas atendeu.

"Demorei para ligar porque ainda tive que buscar minha irmã na escola e dar janta para ela." O garoto disse, do outro lado da linha.

"Tudo bem. Eu não esperava que ligasse, de qualquer forma." Respondeu, frio.

"Wow, não precisa desconfiar de mim. Eu que fui atrás de você depois do ensaio, lembra? Claro que iria ligar." Kurt ficou em silêncio por um momento, o que fez com que Puck continuasse. "Amanhã no almoço?"

Kurt parou por um momento, tentando entender aquela frase. O outro estava _realmente_ interessado em treinar? Kurt sempre pensara que Puck era o tipo de pessoa que deixa tudo para os outros fazerem e só corre atrás em cima da hora, para livrar-se de uma bronca. Parecia que estava errado.

Percebendo que estava se demorando muito para responder, o menor limpou a garganta e respondeu.

"Está bem. Levarei algumas músicas para você ouvir e ver o que acha. Se tiver alguma em mente, leve-as também." O outro concordou e logo desligaram.

No entanto, Kurt ficou um bom tempo apenas olhando para o celular, sem entender nada da vida e sem saber o que esperar dela. Confuso, jogou-se na cama e acabou por dormir.


End file.
